


【求RP点梗二】② Ring for the Gun

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】特工AU【出场人物】Maedhros，Fingon，Orodreth，Argon【配对组合】M//F【文章分级】PG-13【完稿日期】2016年5月1日【总计字数】1179【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。最后一句话，原本是“去和Irmo喝茶”了。抱歉之前从来没写过特工类的文章，看的影视类和纸质类资料都很少，可能会有些奇怪（？）





	1. 梅熊篇

“挂掉！”

“什么？”

“快断掉通信！”Maedhros劈手夺下Fingon手中的通讯器丢出十米开外，拽起他往房屋的废墟后飞奔而去。

一秒后。

一颗微型导弹在他们原来呆的地方炸开了花。

大大小小的硬物像雨点一般“噼里啪啦”地砸向他们。Maedhros把倒在一旁的破桌板架在残垣上当护板，然而爆炸的威力远远超过三夹板所能承受的最大冲击。

所幸，命运之神还算眷顾这两个出勤的孩子。可怜了三夹板桌，现在可真糟糕得看不出本质了。

尘埃落定后，两人看着灰头土脸的彼此，禁不住笑出声来。还活着。活着就好！Maedhros左手抚上Fingon的面颊，无需多言，一个吻足以表达劫后余生生的喜悦。

“回基地吧。”Maedhros拨开了两人头顶的碎木板和水泥块，收好配枪，拉起还坐在地上的伴侣。护目镜在早些时候跌碎了，正午的太阳晃得眼睛疼。周围的一切被远程导弹更新过后，竟给人一种不真实的感觉。两人沿着满是腐败垃圾和枯叶的旧巷子迅速往回赶去。

“他们说不定以为我们被炸死了。”Fingon边跑边不时地回头确认情况，以免有“尾巴”跟上来。

“最好对方也以为我们被炸死了，这样就可以大摇大摆地走大路回去了。哦一如在上，Fingon小心地上的窨井，铁盖子都被偷了。”Maedhros差点一脚踩进地上的一个原形窟窿里。

“缺德。怪不得新市街那儿都换成了水泥做的盖子。”Fingon在人去楼空的房子外墙上做好记号，“下次Turvo他们路过的时候，会小心些这儿的信号塔了。”

两人上气不接下气跑到巷子口时，一辆黑色的东风标致正静静恭候着他们的到来，带着墨镜的金发男子一动不动地靠在车前门上。“哟，浴血奋战的英雄们，”他笑道，“你们看上去糟透了。”

“确实，我现在非常想要洗个热水澡。”Fingon伸手去拉车后面，却发现是锁着的。

“东西。”那人伸出一只手。

Maedhros扯断脖颈里链子，将银色的间谍U盘递到那只戴了黑色皮质手套的手上，U盘的金属外壳在烈日下折出刺目的光芒。金发男子接过后，仔细翻看了一会儿。他水蓝色的眼睛在墨镜后，流露出诧异的目光。副驾驶座的车窗摇了下来，车内的黑发男子指了指自己配枪上的铭文，并向Maedhros和Fingon做了一个致敬的手势。

“先生们，”车外的人行了一个标准的军礼道，“我为我先前的态度感到抱歉。现在请上车吧，‘Hithlum’欢迎你们回家。”

“所以说，那个通讯器到底出了什么问题？”如愿舒舒服服洗了个热水澡的Fingon在客厅里擦着头发。

“通讯器的‘Valacirca’卫星组被对方入侵了，他们拿我方的设备锁定了我们的坐标。”Maedhros取下架子上干得发硬的毛巾。

“可你的通讯器没事。”Fingon觉得奇怪。

“先前那个在上次出勤时报废了，Feanor博士让我试试他的新作品，实战还不错。”Maedhros拉开浴室门。

“唉！你都不告诉我！什么型号的？我也去要一个。”Fingon伸手去翻电视柜上伴侣的衣物。

“好像叫‘Alcarinquë’？有点记不清了，我明天帮你拿一个回来。”Maedhros转身将磨砂玻璃门拉上，“你先睡吧。”

“不，我等你洗完。”Fingon把吹风机往电视柜上一搁，扑向了洁白柔软的床铺。啊，有床睡的人生简直太幸福了！

Maedhros洗完出来时，Fingon早已抱着他的枕头进入了梦乡。


	2. 透明组和三五篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【文风倾向】正剧  
【题材倾向】特工AU  
【出场人物】Orodreth，Argon，Maedhros，Fingon，Sauron，Finrod，Celegorm，Curufin  
【配对组合】O||A  
【文章分级】R  
【完稿日期】2016年5月3日  
【总计字数】1585  
【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。包子已被芬罗德大人碾成了葡萄糖，勿念。对不起，我写成R了，请注意闪避！CP如题，请注意闪避！无主要角色死亡，请放心。人物多了一堆，原本只有四个的。一不小心放飞了自我。  
话太多的一般都会出事。——史矛革敬上

“住手！”痛彻心扉的呼号与因疼痛而发出的低吼，在禁闭的地下室显得异常惊悚。

“我给过你机会，Oxy。这是你的代号吧，你们组可真有意思。”敌军指挥官调整了下坐姿，“不愿回答吗……很好，砍掉他的第二节小指骨。”

“不，放过他！”被俘的金发特工面色惨白。受苦的不是他，但这降临在另一人身上的痛苦，令他肝肠寸断。

“我听闻……贵处两两行事的特工们都很珍惜彼此。曾有过不少为对方松了口。别担心，事成之后，你们完全可以呆在我这里。像你们这样优秀的人才不可多得，杀掉真是太可惜了，我都有些于心不忍呢，哈哈哈。”指挥官取过架子上的一支透明试管，里面盛着三分之一透明又有些粘稠的液体。他用胶头滴管注入了一些净化水，试管中安静地溶液立即躁动不安起来。

是浓硫酸！

“不，他不是我的搭档。放过他，伤害他对你们没好处。他真不是我搭档！”汗水从额上大颗大颗地滚落，屡屡金发黏在额前，看上去格外狼狈。而惨遭酷刑的情况更糟。

“我早说了，大家都是明白人。Oxy，你把情报给我，我就还你们自由。还是你们这些誓死效忠国家的特工，早被教育得连亲情都不知是什么了呢？对了，既然你还不肯开口，那我就再告诉你一些有用的信息好了。你不想知道一下是谁使你们落到如此下场的？”指挥官满意地看见金发特工那折射出水蓝微光的虹膜迅速收缩，“你不觉得奇怪，跟你们一起出任务的另一组早已不见踪影了吗？”

“他不是我搭档，我没有任务！”但指挥官明显不相信他的话，他轻轻晃动着试管，走近另一个因失血过多而意识模糊的人。

“你们俩长得真像。‘The Third’‘The Fifth’可完全是两个风格的搭档，他们可是选择出卖同伴来保全自己哟。可惜了你们这两个能力又强、颜值又高的孩子。你说我是从头上倒下，还是直接灌倒嘴里呢？”指挥官的笑容愈显凝重恐怖。

“别信他……别听他的！”受刑者忍住剧痛抬起头颅，冷静地望着敌方手中的那管即将置他于死地的化学试剂，“‘Third’‘Fifth’没有背叛我们……他在挑拨离间，别信他的谎言。”

“哦？是吗？那我倒要看看……”指挥官刚扬起手，就被一个匆忙赶来的通讯兵打断。

“Sauron大人，援军赶到了，‘Third’‘Fifth’给了我们假情报，‘Hithlum’主力已赶到。”

“杀掉他们两个再走。”指挥官下了命令。押着被俘特工的属下迅速扣下扳机……

枪响了！

预料之中的疼痛感并未到来，刚才还飞扬跋扈的敌人瞬间成了膝边一具冰冷的尸体。恍惚中金发特工只见通讯兵边喊着“大人快撤”，边拔枪回击。所幸，倒下的都是敌军……Orodreth还没看清援军的模样，便支持不住向下倒去。

“Oxy！”Argon刚刚伏击了企图向Orodreth开枪的刽子手，焦急地冲过来。在搭档与地面来个亲密接触前，稳稳地接住了他。

熟悉的味道，熟悉的声音。Arg，是你吧。Orodreth想说，别管自己，先去救大哥！可惜神经一放松，竟一点力气都没有了。任凭Argon拼命拍他、摇他，Orodreth还是逐渐地失去了意识。

“别担心，他应该没有伤到，大概是受惊过度了。这我有经验。”这次救援行动的突击队员之一递给他一把崭新的手枪，“刚刚是不是子弹用完了，这把送你，我们组Feanor博士的专利哟。别怕，普通型，没有神奇的机关。”

一个红发特工从另一侧狙击点赶了过来，向背着搭档的Argon行礼致意：“你们先撤，我跟Findo带上Finrod和其他伤员随后就到。”

“万分感谢。Argon，敢问称呼？”他询问。

“一组Maedhros。”红发狙击手回道。

“我是Fingon。”赠枪的那位青年接道。

当天夜里，Argon在救护室中寸步不离地陪着他的搭档。Finrod在医护人员的努力下，成功脱离危险。消息传来，两人心头的石头终于落地。

“哼，没用！净被亲人绊住的白痴，早劝过你退出！”隔壁床的Celegorm缠了一头白纱布，脚上还打了石膏。

“Sauron那混蛋还说你和‘Fifth’把我们卖了呢。”Orodreth一笑，结果不当心牵扯到了伤口，吃痛得很，只得作罢。

“鬼才傻到要卖你们。”Celegorm没好气地回道。

Argon趁隔壁床的那位伤病员移开了视线，偷偷亲了一下Orodreth的面颊。

“咳咳……别在医务室里秀，行吗？我可不像你们一个Oxy一个Argon的，今天没带墨镜，一会儿大概得去治强光导致视网膜脱落了。”

谁管你呀？


End file.
